<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Bring Me Home by closetbidisaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132684">You Bring Me Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster'>closetbidisaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malibu Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, F/F, Soran Fluff Central</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:33:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet creature, sweet creature<br/>Wherever I go, you bring me home<br/>Sweet creature, sweet creature<br/>When I run out of road, you bring me home</p><p>Or</p><p>It's Lindsey's turn to write a song</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Malibu Nights [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Bring Me Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo my dudes, have another short fic in this universe.</p><p>In this house, we keep Soran happy, always.</p><p>That is all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dating long distance is never an easy feat. Being in a long-distance relationship with a professional athlete when you’re in a band doesn’t make it any easier. But Lindsey wouldn’t trade it for the world. She had long ago stopped referring to most places she lived as ‘home’. For her, ‘home’ was bright blue eyes and blonde hair thrown in a messy bun, hiding under a ball cap. It was soccer equipment and musical instruments littering both apartments. It was home-cooked meals and curling up on the couch with an old movie, late-night walks, and irritating each other because one was bored.</p><p> </p><p>To Lindsey, home was the same girl she had fallen in love with when she was sixteen.</p><p> </p><p>The same one she was waiting for a FaceTime from while mindlessly plucking at her guitar. Tobin and Ashlyn were at the studio with Sue and Megan, their producers, finishing up some recording they had missed a couple of days before when they had opted to go surfing instead of joining her and Kelley in the studio. Kelley was in her room, working over some new lyrics they had been tossing between them for the last couple of weeks.</p><p> </p><p>When the familiar sound of an incoming FaceTime reaches Lindsey’s ears, a smile automatically crosses her face. She answers, her smile growing when she sees her girlfriend waving at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Linds!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Em, how was training?”</p><p> </p><p>Emily shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Same old, same old for the most part. Except the very end when Marc let us play dodgeball.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey’s eyebrows raise slightly as she continues smiling at Emily.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you win?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Liar.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily feigns offense before breaking into laughter and making Lindsey laugh as well. It dies down after a minute and Lindsey studies her girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you,” she says softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>A voice in the background sounds from Emily’s end of the call and the soccer player looks away from the screen and nods at the person off-screen before turning back to Lindsey.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I gotta run, but I’ll call you tomorrow and you can tell me all about the new song you’ve written for me,” she teases. “I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Love you, too,” Lindsey responds, but Emily is already gone.</p><p> </p><p>She frowns slightly but pockets her phone and turns back to her guitar, plucking at it again. After a few minutes, she stops and looks in the direction of the bedrooms, chewing at her bottom lip slightly. She toys with the strings on her guitar for another couple of minutes and then bites the bullet and sets the instrument down.</p><p> </p><p>“Kelley?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Could you come here?”</p><p> </p><p>The older girl wanders into the living room and raises a brow at Lindsey in a silent question.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up? I thought you were calling Sonnett tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she, uh,” Lindsey waves her hand vaguely, “had to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey nods but doesn’t speak, and she avoids looking at Kelley until the older girl clears her throat loudly and crosses her arms over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing to tell,” Lindsey deflects. “I just wanted to know how your writing was coming along.”</p><p> </p><p>Kelley narrows her eyes, not believing the younger girl but deciding to leave her be, at least for the time being. After all, Tobin was still the best at handling Lindsey in emotional situations, so she could make it better when she gets home. So, she decides to explain her current writing tries to the younger blonde.</p><p> </p><p>As she speaks, Lindsey lets her mind wander.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re moving to Malibu? As in, Malibu, California?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey nods, already feeling guilty and feeling even worse seeing how Emily is taking the news. The Orlando player hasn’t stopped frowning since Lindsey first mentioned Malibu three weeks before when the band flew out to visit. Emily hadn’t realized how serious they were about it though. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sure, they’d been dating long-distance since they were eighteen when Emily went to UVA on an athletic scholarship and Lindsey stayed behind in Atlanta, and they were still doing long-distance with Lindsey still in Atlanta and Emily now in Orlando, but the flight between them was only an hour and a half. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This move was sending Lindsey to the other side of the country, making it nearly impossible for Emily to predict when they might see each other next. She was about to enter pre-season, meaning she was getting close to overstaying in Atlanta and needed to return to Orlando soon anyway. Once the season kicked off, it would be hard to find time to get out to Malibu, and the closest she would get to playing in California would be when they played in Portland. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Em? Say something.” Lindsey’s nervous voice brings Emily back to reality and she sighs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I-I didn’t realize how serious you guys were about this.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey frowns slightly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You know how much music means to me, and the band.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I do,” Emily nods, “but I didn’t think that meant you’d move across the country. There are plenty of record labels and studios here, in Atlanta. You don’t have to move to Cali for that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why are you being so unsupportive?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not-” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, you are. I’ve always supported your dreams, no matter where they took you. I supported you choosing UVA over Georgia, all of your crazy camps and playing the sport you love because it’s what you love, it’s who you are. I thought you felt the same.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I do,” Emily insists, taking a step forward and trying to keep from feeling too hurt when Lindsey takes a step back. “Linds, of course, I support you. I’ve always been your number one fan and I always will be, no matter what. I just hate the idea of being so far away from you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey doesn’t respond and Emily braves another, small, step forward. When her girlfriend doesn’t take a step back, she takes another, and another, until she reaches Lindsey and reaches out to grab her hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve always hated being away from you, and I always will. I’m sorry, but that’s just the truth.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey nods, looking away. Emily squeezes her hand and waits for her to face her again before continuing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But I’ve also always loved and supported you. You’ve been my home since we were sixteen, Linds. Even if you’re going to be all the way across the country. Home is where the heart is, and for me, that’s wherever you are.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey takes a deep breath, steadying herself, and looking at Emily properly. She needs her to hear her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wherever I go, no matter how long I’m gone, you always bring me home.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Her phone ringing catches her attention and she shakes her head, trying to clear it. Glancing at the screen, she smiles when she sees Emily’s name. She excuses herself from the living room and can feel Kelley watching her go, making her way back to her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Em.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Linds. Guess what?” Emily sounds excited and it only makes Lindsey’s smile grow.</p><p> </p><p>“You finally biked it into the net?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, no. I’m gonna leave that to the acrobats of the team,” she dismisses. “Marc is letting us leave our final pre-season training day early and we have a week off. I was thinking I could come visit you, finally see your new place.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey’s heart sinks and she hates herself for what she’s about to do.</p><p> </p><p>“I would love that, you know I would, but,” she pauses and closes her eyes, knowing the smile that was surely present on Emily’s face when she first called was long gone now, “our press tour kicks off in a couple of days. I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, right,” Emily’s voice sounds small and Lindsey feels even worse now. “I sorta forgot about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry, babe. But after the press tour, we get a break while they’re finalizing some things before the album release and tour. I could fly out and see you then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I like the sound of that,” Emily’s voice already sounds lighter and Lindsey breathes a sigh of relief. “How long is the press tour?”</p><p> </p><p>“Three weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, longer than I’d like to have to wait to see you, but doable,” Emily responds, though she sounds like she’s mostly talking to herself. “Wait, three weeks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah. That’s what I just said, why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Our anniversary is in two weeks. You were going to come visit,” Emily mumbles, and Lindsey mentally kicks herself again.</p><p> </p><p>Between Emily’s soccer career and Lindsey’s early days with the band, the two of them had missed a couple of birthdays, a Christmas, and a Thanksgiving, but they had always made it a point to never miss an anniversary. Lindsey opens her laptop and quickly pulls up the schedule, trying to see where they’ll be in two weeks and cursing under her breath when she sees they’ll be in New York.</p><p> </p><p>“Em, I-I’m so sorry. I promise I will make this up to you when I see you next.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily is quiet for a minute and Lindsey has to check to make sure she didn’t hang up on her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Emily’s voice is a dead giveaway that is certainly <em> not </em> okay. “We knew there’d be some...adjustments and difficulties with this. To be honest, I’m surprised it took this long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Em, please-”</p><p> </p><p>“I gotta go. I’m hanging out with a couple teammates. I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey sighs, running a hand through her hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>“And, Em?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“No matter where I go…” she trails off, waiting for Emily to finish her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“You always bring me home.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey allows herself a small smile and disconnects the call. She walks back to the living room to find that Kelley has disappeared once again. Picking up her guitar, she flips her notebook open to the song she had been working on the past couple of weeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wherever I go, you bring me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I run out of road, you bring me home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing her pen and looking at the lyrics, she reflects on the phone call she just had and the memory of her telling Emily about the move, trying to come up with more lyrics. As the words come to her, she writes and re-writes a handful of lyrics as the sun slowly begins to lower in the Malibu sky. By the time she finally feels content with the first verse, the sky has turned from blue to a beautiful array of reds, yellows, and oranges.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Had another talk about where it’s going wrong </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But we’re still young </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We don’t where we’re going </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But we know where we belong </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She plays through it a couple of times, deciding she’s happy with it and turns back to her notebook. Deciding to give her eyes a break from staring at the paper, she heads for the back door and walks out onto their back deck, watching the sun disappear.</p><p> </p><p>It reminds her of being back in Atlanta, being home, with Emily.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re not going to change my mind, Sonny.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “But Georgia sunsets are the best in the world, Linds!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Colorado sunsets beg to differ.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily rolls her eyes at her best friend. Lindsey had moved from Denver to Atlanta the year before and was still making it very clear that she missed Colorado. She certainly felt more comfortable here now than she did when she first arrived, but she also still wasted no opportunity to claim Colorado was superior to Georgia. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Clearly you’ve never truly experienced a Georgia sunset.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’ve lived here for a year.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily shakes her head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Doesn’t mean you’ve really experienced one. What are you doing this weekend?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey shrugs. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Whatever you’re doing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily supposes that’s fair. The two had practically been attached at the hip since they met and did nearly everything together. Most people thought they were dating, which was fair, but they weren’t. At least, not yet. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They were teetering somewhere between being more than friends and actually dating but had yet to tip the scales one way or the other. Emily had been out since freshman year, but Lindsey had just come to terms with her own sexuality and was taking everything day by day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Alright, pack an overnight bag,” Emily instructs Lindsey. “We’re going to Tybee Island.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily holds up two fingers. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “One, so you can see my killer abs in a swimsuit,” she points to them, smiling widely when Lindsey blushes and looks away. “And, two, so you can witness one of the greatest sunsets of your life.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine, but only because I know I’ll be able to be proven right.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Whatever.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> - </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily had been right, though Lindsey wasn’t going to admit it, not out loud. The sunset at Tybee Island had been beautiful, but Lindsey could also admit to herself that being there with Emily had made it even better. Another thing she wouldn’t be admitting out loud. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Still, sitting on the beach, watching the sunset with Emily, she didn’t miss Denver as much as usual. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So? Was I right or was I right?” Emily asks, smiling proudly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I still prefer Denver’s,” she replies, purposely trying to irritate her. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why are you lying?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m not lying!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily sits up a little straighter, turning her body towards Lindsey and gives her a look. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes, you are. You’re doing that thing where you tell me your original answer because you’re trying to annoy me. I can see it in your eyes.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey raises an eyebrow. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Getting lost in my eyes now, are you?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily shrugs as if it’s nothing. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wouldn’t be the first time, won’t be the last.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey’s not really sure how to respond that. She’s not the best with words and, well, as they say, actions speak louder than words. So, she turns her head to face Emily again, waiting for her to look at her. When she does, Lindsey leans in a little, eyes flicking down at Emily’s lips before making eye contact again, asking the silent question. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When Emily closes the gap, Lindsey knows she’s finally home. </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As the sun disappears and the sky grows dark, Lindsey wanders back inside. She picks up her notebook and pen, quickly scribbling down some of her thoughts and translating them into lyrics. Once she’s satisfied with a part, she picks up her guitar again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And, oh, we started </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two hearts in one home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It’s hard when we argue </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re both stubborn I know </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The second half was undoubtedly true. They were both extremely stubborn and absolutely hated being wrong about anything and everything. This made for really long-winded arguments occasionally, though they always tried to resolve them fairly quickly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wherever I go, you bring me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I run out of road, you bring me home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Putting her guitar down again, Lindsey takes out her phone, checking for messages and smiling when she sees one from Emily, telling her she was back at her apartment and would call her in the morning. She then quickly logs onto the band’s Instagram account and posts a small clip of one of their other songs, one they’ve already decided will be on the album.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> @talk: sneak peek #superstars </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Logging out, she turns her attention back to the song currently in front of her. She wanted to finish it and get into the studio with Sue and Megan. Each of the band members would have their own solo song on the album and Lindsey’s was the only one left that hadn’t been recorded (or fully written). Kelley’s had been used as their debut single, and Tobin’s and Ashlyn’s had been written before the band had even moved to Malibu, so they had been able to knock theirs out really quickly.</p><p> </p><p>But Lindsey wanted something new for herself. Something that everyone would know was written specifically for one Emily Sonnett. As she tries to come up with more lyrics, she lets her mind wander once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> When Lindsey doesn’t move to open her bedroom door after the third knock, it gets thrown open and Emily marches in, carrying two pairs of cleats in one arm and a ball tucked under the other. She tosses one pair of cleats at Lindsey and stands there, waiting for her girlfriend to start lacing up. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “What is this?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We’re going to the fields.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why? We just had training.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because we’re fighting and getting nowhere with it. So, we’re gonna go play until we clear our heads, and then we’re gonna talk about it.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey sighs overdramatically, causing Emily to roll her eyes. Nevertheless, she sits up and grabs the cleats. She then stands and puts on her slides, following Emily out of the room. The “fields” Emily had been talking about was a park across the street from Lindsey that had a couple of old netless soccer goals sitting in the overgrown grass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They pass for a while, run a couple of crossing drills, and even play 1 v 1 (which both of them definitely cheat during). Lindsey feels herself growing lighter with every touch. She can feel the tension dissipating, and she knows Emily can see it, too. As they taper off their playing, Lindsey decides to run a couple of laps around the “field” while Emily lays down and stares at the sky, calling out random shapes of clouds. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> When Lindsey is finished running, she jogs over to where Emily is laying down and sits next to her, looking up at the sky. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So, what’s up?” Emily asks after a few moments of silence. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I dunno,” Lindsey shrugs. “Just stress, I guess.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It hadn’t been a lie; it was just a very basic truth. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Don’t bullshit me, Lindsey. I know you better than that.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Just…school, the band, you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Me?” Emily sounds surprised and worry colors her face as she sits up and looks at her girlfriend. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not like you-you, but, like, us.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “That’s not making me feel any better.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey groans, hating her inability to properly use words if it’s not with a pen and paper. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm her mind and organize her thoughts before speaking again. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I just-I sometimes still don’t really get why you’re with me, why you chose me. And I get caught in my head, worrying about it and it becomes this cycle that I can’t break and I don’t know how to talk about it, so I lash out,” she bites her bottom lip to keep it from trembling and looks at Emily. “I’m really sorry, Em.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily shakes her head and leans over, pressing a kiss to Lindsey’s cheek. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You don’t have to apologize, Linds. You just have to talk to me. If you wanted a list of reasons why I love you, I could’ve made you a whole PowerPoint presentation.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey lets out a snort of laughter. Emily always knows how to make her smile and lighten the mood without making light of her feelings. And a PowerPoint presentation to list the reasons Emily loves her is exactly the type of thing Emily would do. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Emily nudges her knee with her own, getting Lindsey to look at her properly. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Next time, talk to me, please. Before we start arguing, okay?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lindsey nods, smiling at Emily. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Okay.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Because, wherever I go…” Emily starts. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You always bring me home.” </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lindsey smiles fondly at the memory, her heart hurting slightly because she misses Emily.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Running through the garden </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, where nothing bothered us </em>
</p><p>
  <em> But we’re still young </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I always think about you and how we don’t speak enough </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And, oh, we started </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Two hearts in one home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know it’s hard, we argue </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re both stubborn </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know, but oh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wherever I go, you bring me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I run out of road, you bring me home </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Her phone buzzes, distracting her. It’s a text from Tobin, letting her and Kelley know that she and Ashlyn are on their way home from the studio with pizza. Locking her phone again, she looks at her notebook, determined to finish the song before they walk through the door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And, oh, when we started </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Just two hearts in one home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It gets harder when we argue </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re both stubborn, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know, oh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that was an easy way to do it,” she says to herself before pulling her phone out again.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly texts Megan, asking if they can meet up at the studio tomorrow, so she can record it and they can <em> finally </em> finish the album. The producer quickly responds with an enthusiastic “YES!!” and Lindsey smiles.</p><p> </p><p>Emily will have her song, and the whole world will know it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The past few months had been a whirlwind for the band. The album release had been <em> huge </em> and their subsequent tour announcement had crashed the band’s website after five minutes of being up. Their pre-sale was sold-out in a few hours and the general sale sold out in a matter of minutes.</p><p> </p><p>They were used to living out of suitcases, even more so now with the crazy amount of traveling the tour was having them do. They had played in Australia, Europe, South America, and were wrapping up their North American tour tonight.</p><p> </p><p>The final show of the tour was being played in Atlanta, where their dreams had started. It was a full-circle sort of thing for them.</p><p> </p><p>They’re on stage, feeding off the insane energy coming from the home crowd. It’s the portion of their show where they play stripped back versions of their solo songs, accompanied only by a piano or guitar while the others were getting changed/set-up for the next part of their show. </p><p> </p><p>Lindsey went last during this part. Kelley always kicked things off with <em> Someone You Loved </em> , followed by Tobin with <em> Better Place </em> , then Ashlyn did <em> Speechless </em>.</p><p> </p><p>The other three had left the stage to do whatever they needed to do ahead of the next part while Lindsey grabbed her guitar and walked back out on stage, waving to the fans. She made her way to the very front of the stage and sat with her legs over the edge, adjusting her head-worn mic and strumming a couple of times.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” she says, “I think you guys know what I’m about to do here, but I’m gonna tell you anyway. So, this song means a lot to me for a lot of reasons. I won’t go into too much detail; all you guys need to know is that, towards the end of the song tonight, I’m gonna ask you all to do something for me, is that cool?”</p><p> </p><p>She takes the screams she gets in response as a resounding ‘yes’ and starts playing the song. When she finishes the bridge, she pauses and holds a hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, okay, so I need your help here,” she tells them and reaches into her pocket for her phone. “I’m gonna FaceTime my girlfriend and I want your guys’ help singing the final chorus. Is that okay? Can we do that?”</p><p> </p><p>The screams grow again and Lindsey grins, pulling up Emily’s contact. She hits the FaceTime button and waits for her girlfriend to accept the call. When she does, she can’t help but let out a little laugh at the confused look on Emily’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Linds? Aren’t you, like, on stage right now?”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey nods and hands the phone to Tobin who had wandered back out on stage to help with this part. She then stands and turns so she’s facing the same way as the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“1, 2, 3.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Wherever I go, you bring me home </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Sweet creature, sweet creature </em>
</p><p><em> When I run out of road </em> , y <em> ou bring me home </em></p><p> </p><p>She can’t help the smile that covers her face as she sings the final line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You bring me home </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lindsey might sleep for the next three months now that the tour is done, she’s not sure yet. She <em> is </em> sure that she’s absolutely exhausted though. And excited. The season was over, meaning Emily would be returning to Atlanta and Lindsey was planning on flying back to see her family already and was looking forward to seeing her girlfriend as well.</p><p> </p><p>Tobin was out with her girlfriend, and Kelley and Ashlyn were at the beach, leaving Lindsey with the house to herself and nothing to do. She didn’t want to pack yet. Or, rather, unpack and then have to re-pack. She would worry about that tomorrow, or whenever she wakes up from her nap that she’s about to take.</p><p> </p><p>The doorbell rings, followed by incessant knocking, jarring Lindsey out of her stupor. She frowns slightly; they weren’t expecting company, but the knocking sounded oddly familiar. Curiosity gets the best of her (despite them being warned to not answer the door without security present) and she wanders over to the door, opening it and blinking several times to ensure her eyes weren’t deceiving her when she sees Emily standing on her front porch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Linds,” Emily greets casually. “You gonna invite me in, or what?”</p><p> </p><p>That snaps Lindsey out of her shock and she surges forward, wrapping Emily in a tight hug before pulling back to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing here? I thought I was coming to Atlanta.”</p><p> </p><p>“Little change of plans,” Emily responds, gesturing behind her, and Lindsey finally sees the suitcases sitting on the porch.</p><p> </p><p>“What, are you moving in?” She jokes.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, sorta, if you’ll let me.”</p><p> </p><p>Lindsey blinks again, not sure she heard correctly.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Spending the off-season in Atlanta doesn’t feel right without you there. I want to spend my off-season with you, wherever you are. Our careers involve a lot of traveling, but, no matter what, wherever I go-”</p><p> </p><p>“You bring me home.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bring me home, too.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed being yelled inspiration at by my Soran spirallers (it's officially a word, I've decided).</p><p>Also, just an FYI, this universe's fics will not be chronological and each one will show different sides of different relationships.</p><p>Ciao!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>